worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cletus
Cletus is a character that has made multiple appearances in the ''Cars'' series. He is one of Mater's cousins, and can often be found spending his time competing in races at the Rustbucket Stadium. Cletus' dialogue suggests that he is the oldest of Mater's cousins, as he sometimes refers to himself as "old-timer" and tells his opponents to "mind their elders" when he is passed. History Background As a child, Cletus spent time with his cousins Mater, Buford, and Judd, taking part in activities such as fishing and tractor tipping. However, the four cousins were constantly bullied by a large truck named Bubba. One day, however, Bubba through Mater's hood into a tree, resulting in a challenge to a race against Mater. Cletus, Buford, and Judd watched the race between the two, and although the competition was close at first, Bubba had trouble turning around the statue of Stanley, causing him to lose control, leaving Mater to win the race. From that point on, the cousins no longer had to deal with Bubba's antics. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Cletus only appears as an opponent in Rustbucket Race-O-Rama, in both story mode and arcade mode. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, he appears in Tow The Line, where he is one of the cousins that Mater must tow, though the player will need to acquire a hook before being able to tow each cousin. He sometimes appears with pinstripes or in a bit brighter shade of color. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In the story mode of Cars: Mater-National Championship, Cletus appears as an opponent in the first, second, and fourth Rustbucket Races. He also appears in arcade mode, as one of the randomly selected opponents in Rustbucket Races. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' and Mater]]In Cars: Race-O-Rama, in story mode, he appears as a competitor in Smash Up 1, where he usually places from 4th to 7th. Like the other cousins in the other Cars games in which they appear in, Cletus is not playable. Appearances *''Cars: The Video Game'' *''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' *''World of Cars'' Following Cletus' appearence in World of Cars, he had a 1:55 Scale Diecast release, at a production sale of about 4,000. Gallery Cletus Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Cars: The Video Game CletusRSA.JPG|''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' Cletus.PNG|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' CletusRB1.jpg|Cletus in Rustbucket Race #1 CletusRB2.jpg|Cletus in Rustbucket Race #2 icon_CLE_a.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Quotes *"I guess Pa was right about me..." - Cars: The Video Game *"Pa was wrong, and I ain't no loser!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Oh! You aimin' for some action, are ye?" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"You gonna wanna watch your back now, heh, heh, heh!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Ain't you ever learn to mind your elders, son?!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Oh, yeah, real funny, picking on the old timer!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"I may got some years in me, but I still got some fire too!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Oh, now don't feel bad, you're gettin passed by an old timer like me!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Ding, dang-a doodle!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"It'd be fun if it didn't hurt!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship Trivia * Cletus has green eyes on his diecast, while in video games and on the packaging, he has pink eyes. * Although Cletus is usually the fastest opponent in Rustbucket Race 1 in Cars: Mater-National Championship, he is immediately demoted to the slowest car in Rustbucket Race 2, despite the other opponents being exactly the same. * Cletus has no window net in the PlayStation 3 version of Cars: Mater-National Championship. pl:Cletus pt-br:Cletus ru:Клетус Category:Rustbucket Racers Category:Rusty cars Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters